Barefoot and Controlled
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Lisa Marie Varon has been in an abusive marriage for the last two and a half years. This is her story. Please R&R!
1. Abusive marriage

**Barefoot and Controlled**

**Characters: Lisa and Steven**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: You know what the deal is by now. I don't even have to tell you anymore.**

**Summary: Lisa Marie Varon has been in an abusive marriage for the last two and a half years. This is her story.**

**Author's note: This time, I'm making this story into a three-shot, each with a sad ending. Also, this is told from a 1st person point-of-view.**

"You're nothing but a no-good cheating bitch, Lisa," my husband Steven said when he came home, drunk as usual.

I had heard him say that over a million times, but now, I didn't care anymore. Ever since he lost his job almost six months ago due to a budget crisis, Steven had been taking his anger and frustration out on me.

"Did you hear what I said, Lisa?" Steven asked, his voice slurred.

I rose from my couch and walked away, ignoring him. I was in no mood to hear his verbal insults anymore. I walked upstairs to my separate bedroom that I moved into not too long ago and closed the door. With tears falling from my eyes, I climbed in my bed and buried my face against my pillow. I needed to find a way to get away from my husband once and for all.

Steven Richards came into my life almost seven years ago when I finally got away from my mother and my stepfather, who abused me and forced me to have sex with him whenever she was not home. Eventually, after a few months of being tortured by my stepfather, I ended up pregnant out of wedlock. So, I had no choice but to leave home and have the baby alone.

But, up until I was about to give birth, my stepfather managed to find me. He informed me that my mother left him after years of abuse and he blamed me for it. When he learned that I was carrying his child, my stepfather went hysterical and attacked me from left to right, causing me to lose my unborn baby that I did want in my life.

My stepfather is currently serving a life term in prison for the harm he inflicted on me. As for my mother, she moved to another state and I never heard from her again. Deep down inside, I was hoping we could mend the broken fences that came in between us, especially now that my stepfather is out of our lives.

My mother declared that she didn't wanna have anything to do with me anymore because of what had happened.

Then, I met Steven Richards.

He came into my life like a breath of fresh air. In the beginning, he was charming and romantic who lavished me with a lot of love and affection, always showing me off to his friends. Eventually, after one year of dating, Steven and I were married.

The first year of our marriage were wonderful, to say the least. Steven had a good paying job so he convinced me to quit my job and stay at home. We were very loving and very affectionate to one another. We shared our dreams on starting a family of our own in the near future. Every night, we would make mad, passionate love like our lives depended on it. I was so happy to be with Steven.

Then, the accusations about me cheating started. Steven always accused me of having an affair with someone else. Since I'm always at home, my husband assumed I had men coming in and out of the house daily.

"You're a slut, Lisa," he'd always say.

"Stevie, if I'm such a slut, you should've never married me in the first place," I replied with some dignity.

He slapped me silly for talking back to him.

Because I knew what kind of father Steven was gonna turn out to be, I went and had my tubes tied. Later, I explained that a car accident crushed my uterus and damaged my labia, so I was unable to conceive. Steven was crushed and distraught that we can't start a family of our own. So, he began coming home later than usual.

Even after all that, Steven still accused me of cheating on him. He calls me vile names and hits me from time to time if I talk back to him.

One night, he came home, drunk and loud as usual. I was sitting on the sofa, watching televison, so I didn't pay attention to him.

"You're nothing but a whore. You're cheating on me and you ruined my life," Steven said, his voice slurred.

"Then divorce me if I'm cheating on you, Stevie. I didn't force you to marry you nor bribe you," I replied as I stood up.

He lunged forward and grabbed me by my hair. "I'm not goin' anywhere and neither will you, Lisa. We love each other, remember?"

"I doubt I still love you," I said with tears falling from my eyes.

Steven grew upset and pushed me down on the sofa. Then, he pounced on me and with his fist, began striking me viciously. I screamed and screamed for mercy, trying to block his blows with my arms.

The next time I woke up, I was in my bed. Steven must've put me there after he got tired beating me up. Slowly, I climbed out of bed and walked to the mirror. There, I was horrified at the scars and bruises on my face. I couldn't believe my husband did this to me. Because of Steven, I'd lost my love and respect for him.

Since then, whenever Steven tries to lay a hand on me violently, I would have a knife in my hand to keep him away from me. My husband was pissed off that I now had more strength and more determination within me.

While all this time, the company Steven worked for went downhill, causing 150 employees to lose their jobs all together. My husband went hysterical when he learned he got laid off and started drinking more and more. Despite his accusations and his violent abuse, I was extremely worried about Steven. He couldn't get a recommendation for another job because where he worked was privately owned.

Against Steven's will, I ended up getting my old job back a couple of weeks later. Within a year, I was promoted to head supervisor, causing me to stay overtime. Steven kept on accusing me of cheating on him, but, this time, I would walk away from my husband and flat out ignore him.

Eventually, I grew tired of sleeping next to him, so I moved to a separate bedroom down the hall. Steven grew hostile of what I done and started attacking me again. That time, I was prepared for his barbaric assault, so I pulled out my knife and stabbed him in his left arm. He screamed in agony and released me, then he hovered over to a nearby corner and, with his hand, Steven covered his wound.

"Lisa, what the hell were you thinking? Are you gonna kill me?" Steven scorned, his hand covered in blood.

"You-you attacked me," I stammered.

He glared at me. "That doesn't mean you had to stab me with that knife! How could you do this to me?"

"I can't believe you're saying this, Stevie! After all you had done to me, after all you had said to me, I'm doing you wrong? I should be saying those things, not you!" I exclaimed.

"What are you saying, Lisa? Are you leaving me?" he asked, his voice cracking.

I headed for my room without looking at my husband. "It's a possibility, Stevie."

The last six months of our marriage proved to be the most difficult time of my life. Steven was more vindictive than ever; always demanding where I was, always accusing me of cheating and always coming home drunk and loud. I made my best effort to stay as far away from him as much as possible. I had my bedroom door double bolted with locks and even had the police's number on speed dial just in case something happens.

Now, as I lay in my bed, crying my eyes out, I realize now that I can't love my husband anymore. My heart was breaking in two places and my ego was bruised like I had a swollen nub. How can Steven be so sweet and caring one minute and then be mean and abusive another minute?

Suddenly, my husband barged in without warning, knocking the door down viciously. I bolted from my bed immediately, causing the tears to fall from my eyes.

"What's with you ignoring me, Lisa? I'm not man enough for you anymore?" Steven scorned.

"Leave me alone, okay? I don't care what you say or what you do anymore, so just leave me alone!" I exclaimed in frustration.

My husband lunged forward and grabbed my by my arms. I looked in his eyes and I saw a man ready to kill!

"You listen to me very carefully, you cold, heartless bitch! I'm not gonna let you destroy my life again like you did when we got married. The only reason why I stayed with you is because I loved you." Steven had his grip on me even harder.

"You don't love me. You never did. The only reason why you married me so that you can have sex with me and then hurt me. I can't have a child with you because I know what kind of father you'll turn out to be!" I explained with fear lurking in me.

Steven grew hostile and threw me down on the bed, striking me with his fist. I tried to block his blows with my arms but he was too strong for me. Finally, I managed to get him off of me and ran out of the room as fast as my feet would let me go.

Crying hysterically, I went into the kitchen and grabbed my gun I had hidden in the pantry not too long ago. I checked for bullets and the alarm so that when my husband tries to attack me again, I can automatically pull the trigger.

Quite frankly, I was prepared for anything Steven can throw at me.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Steven stumbled in the kitchen, his face fumed and he had a knife in his hand. Immediately, I pointed the gun directly at my husband and looked directly in his eyes.

"Put the gun down, Lisa!" Steven yelled as he approached me with the knife.

I didn't budge. "Stay back or I'll fire. Plus, I'm registered. So, if I shoot you, the police will automatically believe it was self-defense. So, I'm not going to jail, but you will if you don't leave me alone!"

"Give me the gun, woman! You don't know what you're doing! Just give me the gun and nobody will get hurt," Steven demanded.

Tears fell from my eyes. " I don't believe you. Why don't you just do me a favor and give me a divorce? I need to move on and so do you."

That sent him over the edge. Steven grabbed the gun and tried to take it from me. I struggled to keep it away and we ended up fighting over my gun.

The next thing I knew, shots rang out and Steven pulled away from me. Slowly, I looked down and saw blood spattered all over me. Down I went like a ton of bricks and had a harsh realization: my very own husband had every intention of killing me!

Luckily, the judge and the jury realized the same thing a few weeks later in court. Steven was sentenced to 18 years in prison with eligibility for parole in 10 years.

I divorced Steven while he was in prison and moved away from the neighborhood, trying to pick up the pieces of my shattered life. Until I can learn to love and trust myself, I'm gonna try my best to distance myself from men altogether...

**To be continued...**

**Please review!**


	2. Beautiful marriage turned tragic

**Okay, this is part two. I must warn you, this does have a sad and tragic ending so brace yourselves.**

_Three years later..._

My heart was broken in so many ways.

As they lowered the casket down inside the grave, fresh tears fell from my brown eyes. I held myself tight to keep myself from shaking.

He was gone. The man I really loved was taken away from me. He died for me and for our sacred love. I kept telling myself it should've been me; it should've been me lying in that casket.

Anger boiled in my veins. Damn that Steven! Why did he had to come back after what he did to me? My ex-husband made my life a living hell. The man used and abused me so badly, controlling my every move and calling me vile names. Then, I realized he never loved me at all.

It suddenly dawned on me that my marriage was a sham when Steven shot me with my own handgun!

After he was convicted, I divorced him, sold the house and moved to another state. I made a vow I wasn't gonna get romantically involved with other men until I'd come to learn to love and trust myself.

I did just that, until I met Dave Batista.

Dave didn't have a mean bone on his body. He was a big guy but he was so sweet and caring for my safety and for my personal welfare. He was so kind and respectful towards me. For the first time in my life, someone came along and healed my heart.

Dave and I started dating within six months. He treated me like a princess; always lavishing me with love and affection, always wining and dining me, always treating me with the upmost respect.

No doubt about it, I was falling in love with him.

A year and a half later, Dave told me he loved me. After I said I loved him, too, we finally made sweet love.

Another six months later, we were married. Unlike my first marriage, which ended on a sour note, my second marriage turned out to be exactly what I wanted to be.

Dave was the _perfect _husband. He loved and respected me and he didn't have a mean bone anywhere on his body. Sure, we have our usual arguments here and there, but we would always make up...in the sexiest way possible.

One day, I was at the gym, getting my workout on when I looked out the window and noticed a man staring right at me. I didn't care for it at first, until he came forward and glared at me. My heart pounded furiously in my chest and tears started falling from my eyes when I realized who it was.

It was my ex-husband Steven!

Not wasting any time, I broke camp. I didn't care if anyone was watching me, I just wanted to be out of there. I didn't care if anyone was following me, I just wanted to go home to my husband.

I managed to get to my car when I got out in the parking lot. But, before I could get in. Someone grabbed my arm and pushed me against the door. When I looked up, it was my ex-husband.

"Did you really think I wasn't gonna come after you after what you did to me? Did you?" Steven asked sarcastically.

"No," I simply replied.

He slapped me across my face. "Don't you say another goddamn word! You ruined my life, Lisa! All you had to do was to give me what I wanted and everything would've been all right! Why did you had to do this, huh? Why?"

I didn't say a word. I couldn't say a word. Why didn't I say this coming? Why didn't I see my ex-husband come after me after three years? Steven had hurt me so badly. He's the reason why I had changed.

One thing I know for sure: I will NEVER go back to him!

"Lisa, why didn't you love me the way I loved you?" Steven scolded again.

"You never loved me at all! You used and abused me! You just needed me to warm your bed. You accused me of cheating on you but you got another girl pregnant! And, on top of that, I almost died because of you!" I screamed.

He moved to hit me again, but when I raised my hands to protect myself, he noticed my wedding ring on my finger and grabbed my hand.

"I know you didn't just get married again, Lisa!" Steven yelled in my face.

I just nodded my head.

In a fit of rage, he punched the windshield of my care with his bare hand, causing me to shriek.

"I can't believe my woman's married to another man!" Steven screamed.

"I'm not your woman," I reminded him.

My ex-husband tried to hit me again, but I managed to duck and got in my car quickly. Without a second to lose, I cut on the engine to my car and drove away from Steven.

Driving back home, I had so many things going through my head. How can I tell my current husband that my ex was back to get me? I surely didn't wanna lost Dave, especially after what he had done for me.

When I pulled up in my driveway, Dave was sitting on the front porch. After I killed the engine to our car, I jumped out and ran up the stairs. My husband saw the tears falling from my eyes after I fell into his strong arms.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Dave asked while he stroked my hair.

"I saw him. He's not supposed to see me! He's supposed to be in prison!" I cried out.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. "You ran into your ex-husband, didn't you?"

I nodded my head slowly. "He's back to reclaim me. Steven's a cold-blooded killer, baby. I should know, because I almost died at his hand. He'll kill anyone just so he could marry me again."

Dave scooped me up in his arms and carried me inside. I didn't know what my husband was doing, but, at this point, I didn't care.

"What are you doing, baby?" I asked, looking at him strangely.

Dave leaned over and kissed me sweetly. "Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna take your mind off your ruthless ex for a while."

We kissed again while he carried me over to the couch. After he laid me down on the soft cushion, we began ripping each other's clothes off. I knew what my husband was talking about; for him to take my mind off my Steven proved to be a good thing after all.

Once we were naked, Dave grabbed my hips and slid inside of me without any sort resistance. I wrapped my legs over his back and moaned, forgetting about my ex for the time being.

We moved together in unison, savoring each other to the fullest. Dave had me reeling with need, my head was filled with tiny stars. He slammed inside of me more furiously, causing me to scream out his name. He leaned down and captured one of my nipples in his mouth, then he did the same with the other.

I turned my husband over on his back and began riding him. Dave held my waist and pushed me back and forth on his hard member. I threw my head back moaned loudly, feeling my orgasm coming strong. I leaned down and kissed my gorgeous husband passionately, shoving my tongue in his mouth. We were making enough noises for the neighbors to hear.

Finally, I reached an incredible climax. Luckily for me, Dave wasn't far behind and together we fell into an entangled heap on the couch.

Little did I know, this would be the last time me and my husband would be together like this.

As I slept in Dave's arms, someone broke in our house. By the time I woke up, it was too late. Steven was standing over us with a gun in his hand.

"Get up, Lisa. We need to talk," Steven demanded.

I didn't say a word nor did Dave, who woke up right after me. We quietly got dressed while Steven sat down on the sofa.

"So, you're Dave, right? You're my woman's husband, huh?" he scolded.

Dave just nodded his head.

Steven grew angry at what my husband said. "You son of a bitch! This is the one woman you had no business messing with in the first place! Lisa's mine! She'll always be mine! I made her into the what she is now! Why couldn't you just leave her alone, huh?"

Dave glared at him. "Because, unlike you, I love my wife."

Steven reached over and whacked my husband across the face with the gun, causing blood to come out of his mouth. I tended to my husband, wiping the blood away from his mouth, which pissed Steven off even more.

"I can't believe this! You didn't take care of me when you stabbed me, Lisa!" Steven reminded me.

I glared at him. "You attacked me! I was just defending myself. I had it with you attacking me! That's why I left you!"

Steven moved to hit me, but Dave jumped up and punched Steven right in the jaw. As they were fighting, I ran to the nearest phone and dialed 911.

Then...

The gun went off.

I dropped the phone and ran back into the living room. I looked around and noticed Steven was gone because the front door was open. When I looked down on the floor, my heart stopped!

My husband was lying in the pool of his own blood! I kneeled down beside his lifeless body and cried my eyes out. I can't believe my ex took away the only man I really loved!

Steven eventually was sent back to prison, this time he got 45 years to life for murder. The judge assured me I won't have to worry about my ex-husband coming after me anymore.

When I divorced Steven, I went and got my tubes untied so I could have a baby with someone else.

Shortly after Dave's death, I found out I was pregnant with his child. I have no intention of giving my baby up.

Packing up my belongings, I'm getting ready to move on and start over with my baby girl. The first thing I'm gonna do when I arrive at my destination is find my estranged mother...

**To be continued..**

**Stay tuned for the final chapter!**

**Please review!**


	3. False hopes

**Hello again! I have to say this is the final chapter in this three part series! Another sad ending so brace yourselves and enjoy!**

_Seven months later..._

Driving on the highway, I could barley see straight because my daughter was crying in the backseat. And, with the tears falling from my red eyes, I couldn't concentrate on the road.

I turned to the nearest exit and pulled up at a rest stop. With my baby in my arms and her baby gear bag on my right shoulder, I headed towards the bathroom. I just realized my little girl needed a change in her diaper.

While I was changing her diaper, fresh tears started falling from my eyes. Finding my mother was harder than I thought. I really needed her to be there for me. When she left after she found out what my former stepfather did to me, my heart was shattered. She refused to have anything to do with me.

Well, I was so determined to find her. After all, I have so many things I need to tell her. I wanted to be with her so badly. I already lost her once. I'm not gonna lose her again.

And then there was my ex-husband.

Steven Richards just couldn't leave me alone. First he tried to kill me, then he brutally killed my husband and the father of my child. I truly loved Dave Batista so much. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. He gave me all the love that I wanted but he had to suffer at my ex's hands.

Danica fell asleep right after I changed her diaper. I picked her up in my arms and left the bathroom.

Back on the road, I was this close to get to my destination. So many things were running through my head: How will my mother react when she sees me? Will she remember me? Will she open her arms and let me back in her life? Will she accept my daughter? Will she let me tell her what's been going on with me?

By the time I got to Atlanta, it was morning time. I wanted to leave right away because I found out my mother worked at night. I knew she'll be at home by the time I found out where she lived.

_Oh, Mom. I love you so much. I don't want you shutting me out just because of what Michael did. Please, I want you back in my life. Your granddaughter needs you, too._

I kept driving around until I came upon the street my mother lived on. Feeling nervous, I looked at each house before I found the home my mother bought. It was a single family home with red and white paintings, a beautiful garden up front and a white picket fence surrounding the land.

I grabbed Danica and went up the steps. My heart was racing and my hands started getting clammy. How can I deal with my mother when I'm feeling nervous. I didn't have time to get myself together because the door opened.

There she was, looking beautiful as ever. She looked at me with shock, disbelief and outrage in her eyes. She tried so hard not to attack me. I tried so hard not to break down.

"Hello, Mom," I said, my voice cracking.

"What are you doing here, Lisa?" she snapped while she glared at me.

"One of your former neighbors told me where you were. I have to talk to you," I simply said.

"I thought I told you I didn't wanna have anything to do with you anymore. I'm done with you."

Tears were falling from my eyes. "Mom, why are you acting like this? Why should I have to take the blame for what Michael did? You knew what he did to me and you. Why didn't you leave and take me with you?"

"You were there with him when it happened. You ended up pregnant. You ran away instead of facing your responsibility. You should've gotten an abortion!" she yelled in my face.

"I couldn't kill an innocent child. Michael attacked me. I miscarried. That's why he's in jail," I cried.

"In jail because you put him there. You could've told me what happened!" she screamed.

"Would you believe me if I did tell you right away? Michael threatened to kill me if I told _anyone, _including you!" I exclaimed.

She moved to slap me but when she saw Danica, she lowered her arm and looked at her granddaughter.

"I take it this is my grandchild," she said as she looked at my daughter.

I nodded my head.

"First or second husband?"

"Second husband. He's dead. My first husband killed him," I said, sorrow filled my voice.

"You came here because Steven's after you, huh?" my mother said softly.

"How did you know about him?"

Her face scrunched up. "Even though I refused to talk to you, I followed your life with him. I don't like that man."

More tears fell from my eyes. "He abused me. He cheated on me and got another girl pregnant. He always accused me of cheating on him. He tried to kill me with my own shotgun. I found out he escaped from prison again. He really has it in for me, Mom. I really need you. Danica needs you, too."

Her face softened. "You named your daughter after me, Lisa?"

"It meant so much to me. She looks like you a little bit. Every time I look at her, she reminds me of you. Mom, no mattered what happened, I still love you. This is your granddaughter Danica Latrice Varon Batista."

My mother took Danica in her arms and kissed her forehead gently. The baby wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. I smiled at the picture.

"Oh, God. Would you look at her. She loves me. I love her," my mother said with a smile.

"Do you still love me?" I asked softly.

She looked at me briefly before she wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Honey, I will always love you. You're my daughter. I'm so sorry for shutting you out. And you're right. I should've left," she said. Now she was in tears.

"What's important is that I got you back. And I'm never gonna let you go again," I choked.

Later, I was in the kitchen, fixing my daughter something to eat when I looked out the window and saw _him. _My eyes were open in shock. He couldn't have followed me all the way here. I couldn't believe he was here.

"Mom! Mom, come here!" I yelled.

He didn't even budge when my mother came in. She came by my side and saw my ex-husband looking at us with a evil grin on his face.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Steven. My ex-husband. He's back to get me," I said with tears falling from my eyes.

"Is he the one who killed your last husband?"

I nodded my head. "Steven doesn't know about Danica. I'm planning on keeping it that way."

"Why did you say that?"

"He's not the father. My dead husband is."

"I'll go get my gun," she said before she took off. My heart was breaking when he mouthed the words _you're mine_ to me. I took off running.

I went to the living room and scooped my daughter up in my arms and held her close to me. Tears were falling from my eyes when I heard Steven trying to break in the house. I backed against the wall and slid down on the floor, being scared as hell. I didn't wanna see him anymore.

"Mom! He's breaking in!" I screamed.

"Don't worry. I found my gun! I'm coming back down!" my mother yelled just as Steven broke in.

"Lisa, where are you?" he asked.

I didn't move. I didn't wanna see him. I wanted him gone.

"Lisa, be a good girl and come back home. You're gonna fix the damage you caused. You had no business leaving me like a bitch in heat!" he scolded.

I made a fateful decision. I decided to run. With my daughter in my arms, I stood up and ran towards the back door. Just as I was about to touch the doorknob, Steven grabbed my by my hair and threw my down on the floor.

"Did you think you was gonna get away from me, Lisa? Did you?" he asked, leering at me.

"No," I answered, which was the truth.

"Why did you do this? Why did you leave me? Why did you get married again?" Steven asked over and over again. He was pissed off.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. He was back and he wasn't going anywhere. I was trapped.

"I gave you everything. I gave you my life. But you left me for someone else. You knew I was coming back for you. You knew I had to take care of him. Guess what? Now, I'm gonna take care of your mother," he declared.

"My mother has nothing to do with us! Leave her alone!" I exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, baby. She has to go. I want you back. We can raise our child together," he said with a smile.

"She's not your daughter! I had her after you killed Dave! My dead husband's the father of my child!" I yelled.

That sent him over the edge. He moved to kick me but I managed to get up and run with Danica in my arms. Steven chased after me but he stopped dead in his tracks when my mother pointed the rifle right at him.

"Stay away from me and my daughter! Just leave!" my mother ranted.

He didn't even flinch. "I don't think so. I'm not leaving until Lisa comes with me. She's mine."

"She divorced you, asshole!" she exclaimed.

"I'm gonna marry her again, Latrice. I love her and she loves me. It's that simple."

"I never loved you!" I admitted.

He got pissed off and tried to reach me but my mother pointed the gun at his head and had her finger on the trigger.

"Stay back or I'll shoot. Leave my daughter alone!" Latrice said, anger filling her voice.

"You don't love her, remember? You hate her. She ruined your life. Let me take her away from you." he smiled.

"She never stopped loving me. I'm her mother. I should've been there for her. You ruined her life. Just leave us alone and leave here. You don't belong here!" she yelled.

What my mother said pissed him off. Steven grabbed the gun and tried to get it away from her. I was too busy getting out of the house and looking for help when I heard shots ring out.

I turned around and ran back inside the home. When I stepped inside, I saw blood smearing all over the walls and on the floor. Tears started falling from my eyes when I looked down at my mother's lifeless body, lying in the pool of her own blood. The backdoor was open, which means Steven took off again.

I kneeled down beside her and cried hysterically. First I lost my husband, now I lost my mother. With Danica in my arms, I felt weak and helpless.

Steven was eventually caught again by the feds. This time, he got the death penalty. I didn't even bother going to his execution. I hope he rots in hell for what he did to me.

I have to move on with my life. I'm not dating anyone at this time. My focus is on my little girl. Danica's the reason why I'm standing. I love my mother and my husband but I'm still on earth and I need to live.

Leaving Atlanta, my daughter and I were determined to start over with our lives. We have each other now and that's all it matters to me.

**The end!**

**Please review!**

**Love you much, Nina!**


End file.
